Lemons N' Whipped Cream
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: My First DBZ fic. About Bulma n Vegeta. Just about how Bulma has to suffer from what Vegeta has done in the past...relates to having a lemon in life, but sugar coated with Whippedcream? sounds gross..huh?
1. chapter 1

Lemons N' Whipped Cream  
  
  
  
Disclaim: Hahah! I own One person! Muwahha, hes my bitch. Nah, but its my own character that I made up, The other DBZ chars aren't mind, I don't own them.  
  
Chap. 1  
  
Rated R For Violence, Sexual Contact (hehe, she said sexual) rape, and language.  
  
B/V Fic.  
  
Everyone's OOC, (yea so sue me) this is more of a reality Fic, doesn't start out with the series. I dunno, thought I would try something new. I'm not the best at these things, but bare with me.  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs (AN: not the best speller in the world either) let out an exaggerated sigh as she watched her friends light up. Why am I here again? Because your lover Vegeta hangs out with them...that's why. Oh, right. Bulma listened to the conversation in her head. That was the only real reason she was here, because of Vegeta, if this is where they would be together, then so be it. Watching these stoners have their fun in this damp, smelly ally. The horrible thing was that those stoners were her friends. What a horrible waste of time, Bulma thought, she could be doing something way better right now, for instants, a new invention, or better yet, the rest of her homework. Anything sounded better then this.  
  
"Hey Bulma, C'mon, light up a joint. Loosen up...he'll be here soon." Goku spoke like smoking a joint was the best thing since sliced bread.  
  
Bulma eyed her kindergarten friend, the friend who she had known since forever, and now look at him...his eyes were blood shot, he was laughing at nothing in particular, and he looked like a fool.What happened to him? What happened to them all? Her eyes wandered over the rest of her now screwed up friends....  
  
There was Yamcha, who was a total jerk, just one look at his face and it made you want to smack that stupid grin off of him.Bulma was only friends with him because there were times that it seemed like he really did care, but later on she learned that he was only hoping to get down her pants. He was very attracted to Bulma for some unknown reason. Bulma hated his guts. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He always wore those baggy dark denim jeans and that torn up Korn shirt, it had more stains on it then a Dalmatian has spots.  
  
Next there was her long time friend, Chi Chi, who was in love with non other than Goku, of course...they were the perfect couple to anyone's eyes. But Chi Chi wasn't who she used to be, that warm, loving, caring mother like person. She grew careless and coldhearted when her father died, and that was around the time Vegeta came around, now it seemed like the only thing she really cared about was Goku, and how she looked. Dont get me wrong, she still is as beautiful as she was, just with that punk look and that silver stud in her nose. (AN: ^.^() oh geese and I'm ganna get it in my reviews, hah! imagine Chi Chi with a nose stud!*nervus laugh*)  
  
Bulma shook her head as she brought back those heart warming memories of those girl-nights and cooking lessons they used to have together. She looked over toward Krillen, who was hanging on to every one of this blonde girl's words. Ah...Krillen...He was one of those guys who did everything their friends did. A follower. He was a great friend.  
  
"Hey there, sexy..." Vegetas oh so seductive voice whispered into Bulma's ear. Which sent shivers down her spine. She slowly turned around to meet her lover face to face, offering a fake smile. She couldn't stand this place, to go somewhere else and hang out, she needed to get away from this...but she was afraid that if she told that to Vegeta, he would become offended and dump her. He was the reason why she was even alive.  
  
"Hi Vegeta.... Where were you..?"  
  
"Mind your own damn business, will you?!"  
  
Bulma cringed at his words, and stayed silent. She watched him walk up to Goku and exchange a friendly punch, then take a hit off of Chi chi's joint. He laughed at something Goku was telling him, the silver barbell glinting in the now darkening alley. She frowned, looking down at her watch...seeing it was time to go. She cleared her throat, hoping he would look over at her. Why do you put yourself through this shit Bulma? He doesn't care...look at him. What an Asshole. He's not an asshole...deep down i know he cares. Yea..How deep down do you have to go? Shut up. C'mon, lets just go, he's not going to notice. Shit, Fuck face is walking towards you...come on...Bulma go! Go! I'm going I'm going! Bulma argued with herself alot, so much that it scared her at times.  
  
But when she saw Yamcha coming towards her, she had to agree with herself and soon she turned and left that stinky, dark alley towards home without a word.  
  
"Dad, I'm home!"  
  
"Dinners on the Table."  
  
Bulma frowned, none of her parents seemed to notice her any more. Thats why she depened so much on Vegeta, he was the only one that seemed like he cared.  
  
She ate dinner by herself, then went upstairs to finish her homework. Once she got settled on her bed, her books and binders spread out on her bed, the phone rang, Bulma huffed in frustration as she got up to get it, she yanked it from the craddle,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey..Bulma Baby"  
  
Bulma gulped, it was Vegeta. Would he be mad about her leaving with not saying good bye or telling anyone?  
  
"H-Hey..How are you?"  
  
"You left today, before i could even talk to you."  
  
"It..It started getting late. I had.. had to go."  
  
"Baby, Calm down, I ain't ganna hurt you...ok? Just chill. Anything wrong?"  
  
"No..Nothings wrong. I..It ...just looked like you were busy."  
  
"Nah, I'm never too busy for you babe. Lets get together.."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"No, next year..Of course tonight, ill pick you up around 11."  
  
Bulma heard that sharp click of the phone being disconnected, that that lulling hum. She set the phone back on its cradle, then went back to her homework, thinking what it was like before Vegeta moved into town. Everything was so right...so perfect.  
  
-----Flash Back----  
  
"Chi Chi!! hahah, look at his face!"  
  
"He's so adorable!"  
  
Bulma snickered as they looked through a magazine, during Spanish class, they were bored out of their mind, the teacher was on the phone arguing with the Dean's office about some new kid.  
  
Chi Chi snickered and tugged at Gokus shirt, handing him the magazine..  
  
"I bet you think she's hot, huh?"  
  
Goku glanced at the magazine and gagged, thrusting it back at his girlfriend.  
  
"Ew Gross! How could you do that to me! She's not even in comparison to you,sweet thang."  
  
Chi Chi giggled and snuggled against her boyfriend.  
  
Bulma noticed that the class had gone quiet and they were all staring at the door. Bulma too stared at the door, her eyes went wide as she looked at the new kid the teacher was talking about. He was alot different then anyone else. Dressed in black, very baggy pants and a black muscle shirt. His hair matched his outfit, but it stuck straight up, he had a diamond ring in his left ear, and the meanest look on the face of this earth! It was obvious that he was strong, looking at the six pack his shirt showed.  
  
Bulma gapped at his man, no one dared to dress like that at this school, and they'd be labeled as a freak. Clearly this guy didn't care at all. Looking at that expression he gave to the class.  
  
"Class, This is-"  
  
"Vegata, that's all you need to know...any of you dorks fuck with me and you'll be sorry you even thought about it."  
  
----End of Flash Back----  
  
Bulma sighed, that first day Vegeta walked in her class, was the day her friends changed to the unchangeable. She never thought, even dreamed, about them wanting to be friends with this dude, and the dramatic drop in their attitude about life was unbelievable. But she met this boy and began to like him...eventually they were dating, seeing it was obvious that she was the only girl that was brave enough to walk up to him. Even though she still couldn't decide what made her friends the way they are when they met Vegeta.  
  
Bulma finished her homework, looking over at the clock she saw that she had 20 minutes to get ready for her date with Vegeta. She brought her cell phone just in case something happened. she slipped in something a little more sexier then shorts and a loose t shirt. She slipped out her window in tight jeans and a sexy tube top. Showing off her belly button ring her friends begged her to get.  
  
Bulma groaned in boredom as she waited at the corner of her street, that's where they always met. She had been waiting for 10 minutes, Vegeta was always on time. she leaned against the STOP sign pole and continued to wait.  
  
Before she realized it, someone clasped their hand over Bulma's mouth hard, and grabbed her roughly around the waist. Her attacker dragged her struggling body behind the tree that was near the corner.  
  
"Keep moving and I'll slit your throat right here, right now, bitch."  
  
Bulma slowly stopped her struggling and attempted screams, she breathed hard, her entire body trembling with fear. Tears slidding down her cheeks and over her attackers hand.  
  
Bulma's cell phone began to ring, she breathed hard, wanting to pick it up and scream for help. She felt something cold and sharp poke into her neck.  
  
"Answer it."  
  
She slowly got her cell phone and pressed the answer button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bulma Baby. Sorry I'm a little late. I'm coming over now."  
  
Her attacker shoved the point in a little deeper and whispered,  
  
"Tell him not to come. Make any hints that you're in trouble and you die..."  
  
Bulma gulped and nodded.  
  
"Uh, Hun...I don't think I can tonight. I'm...I'm not feeling too well."  
  
"Awe, well that's too bad. I'll stop by and nurse you up."  
  
"NO! I mean...no...I'm just going to go to bed. Bye"  
  
Bulma sighed in relief as the point of the knife was taken away from her neck. Bulma, what are we going to do?! Who is this guy?! I dont know! You think i want this? I'm Scared shitless! Me too!  
  
Before knowing what happened, Bulma was knocked out cold, with the last thoughts of..I wish Vegeta was here..  
  
---  
  
  
  
Hahahah...good, bad? horrible? Great? Let me know, and if I get enough GOOD reviews ill continue! How does that sound, eh? yea? yea? THEN REVIEW YOU POOPOO HEADS! (Snicker) she said poo poo  
  
-. -() I know I know, they are way out of characters. But c'mon, I wanted to do something original. No magic, no flying, no dragon coming out from balls. (hehe, she said balls.) ahahahha. Yes, Well...Review, if you want, you dont have to. I write for my own fun and enjoyment, I could care less if you dont like it, or dont read it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lemons N' Whipped Cream  
  
Chapter two.  
  
If you haven't read Chapter One, I suggest you do so. Because then it won't really make sense.  
  
Disclaim: Of course I don't own DBZ. I wouldn't want to, cuz well...chi chi would get on my nerves. Heheh! Jk!  
  
AN: Sorry this got out so late, I was deciding if I should continue or not. Because well didnt get too many reviews, but hey! I thought should do this for me, for my own enjoyment, you know? Yea. So.... Here I am...writing to whoever wants to read this.  
  
On with Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"What should we do with her, boss?" the man spoke, a little uncomfortable with Bulma's ass in his face, because she was hung over his shoulder. If he weren't getting paid for doing this, he wouldn't be doing it at all. But since he really needed the money, he couldn't say no.  
  
"Put her over there and tie her up. We don't want our precious little darling to escape, now do we..." He left the question unanswered as he strode over to the bed and watched one of his men tie Bulma up. She was still unconscious and was obviously dreaming; by the way she was moving and talking. He stepped up to her once she was tied up and gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his, "mmm...so innocent...not corrupted by her puny friends."  
  
Bulma began to wake, feeling sore and scared. *Where am I? I don't know! Owe...why does my head hurt?...* she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the man who was holding her chin...  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The man just stared at her; Bulma had never seen him in her intire life. He was really freaking her out though. He had such an evil grin, and a frightening stare. Bulma shuddered and tried to sit up once the man stepped away from her, only to find that she was tied to a chair. *Man...If it couldn't get any worse then this.*  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Bulma?"  
  
"I would like you to go fuck off!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk...such language...I'd rather you speak politely...and with respect, woman!"  
  
With that the man backhanded Bulma across the face. Angered that anyone would speak to him like that. If she only knew who he was, that would probably straighten her up. But he couldn't give away his identity, which would ruin his whole plane he had set for her and Vegeta.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs got up to go answer the phone, grumbling because no one else answered it but him. He could be finishing his work, but nooo..He had to answer the stupid phone.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Hey Old Man, is Bulma around?"  
  
"Hi Vegeta, No she's not here. I thought she was with you."  
  
"No, she didn't come to school today and she didn't come out when I went to go pick her up this morning."  
  
"I don't know kid, sorry."  
  
Vegeta heard the familiar click and hum of the phone. He growled, where was Bulma?! Why would she do something like this? Was she depressed and decided to run away? No, she'd never do anything stupid like that...would she? Vegeta slammed his hand down on his steering wheel to his car, cursing out loud. He started the engine and drove to Goku's house, wondering if he'd know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go get the door silly..." Chi Chi giggled as she pushed Goku off her, he groaned in protest, not wanting to stop kissing her neck. She finally got him to answer the door with threats of him not getting any.  
  
Goku grumbled and got up..walking to the door, fixing his hair before he opened it, surprised to see a nervous and angry looking Vegeta. He stepped aside so he could come in.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's up? Something wrong?"  
  
"Shut up, have you seen Bulma at all?"  
  
"No...She wasn't here today. At least not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since yesterday. I was supposed to go pick her up this morning, but she didn't come out. And she won't answer her phone, and her dad said that she wasn't home."  
  
"Wow...wondering where she could be."  
  
"Goku, this is bad, I have a horrible feeling about this. I hate it. I want to know where she is! Damnit!"  
  
Chi Chi walked in to the room, hearing half of their conversation. Bulma was gone? She didn't recall seeing her in class today, so she assumed that she was sick. But then...Bulma was hardly ever sick. This began to worry Chi Chi, Bulma was her best friend...even though she didn't act the part, and she loved Bulma very much.  
  
"You Guys, we have to find her...this isn't like her at all."  
  
Vegeta looked over toward Chi Chi and sighed, Bulma meaned alot to them all and the thought of loosing her was too much to bear.  
  
"C'mon, where going to look for her."  
  
With that, the three ran to Vegeta's car and drove off, not knowing where to look, because it looked like a needle in a hay stack kind of situation..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
How was that? Anything wrong? Good? Pointers are always welcome. Ideas are too!  
  
I'll come out with chapter 3 soon, as soon as I gather my thoughts on what's ganna happen, because I kinda forgot -.-()  
  
Hehe but I promise ill write more! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lemons N' Whipped Cream,  
  
Chapter three.  
  
Disclaim: Like I said in chapter one, I own one person, and he's about to come into play. Just not sure when, but he's very important! Other than him, DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
AN: I'm happy that I got more reviews in my second one, then I did in my first one. Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
  
  
Vegeta paced frantically around his room. He didn't think he loved bulma this much, but apparently he did. He ached for the feeling of her innocent fingers caressing his cheek. She put up with so much of his shit, and she was still with him. He growled low in his throat and punched his wall, his fist being buried in to the plaster 4 inches.  
  
"BULMA! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he remembered something bulma had told him while they were eating out for dinner.  
  
-------flash back--------  
  
"Um..Vegeta?"  
  
"Yea babe?"  
  
"uh..well...um..yamcha is kind of..well..well..."  
  
"Say it Hun, Yamcha's what?"  
  
"He's beginning to scare me...he..he won't leave me alone at times..."  
  
"That bastard, do you want me to set him straight?"  
  
------end of flash back-----  
  
Vegeta remember he never got around to doing that. His chest heaved with anger,* I wonder if he has anything to do with this...* Vegeta raced off to Yamchas house. His veins pumping with anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sobbed as she tried to free herself from the ropes. The man bulma knew nothing about kept laughing at her and mumbling something about payback. He didn't tell her who he was or where they were...but from the looks of it, it seemed like a really big wine basement of some ones house. It was damp, and cold and not the place Bulma wanted to die in.  
  
"What do you want with me! I've done nothing to you...or anyone...why....I just want to go home..."  
  
"Shut up, Wench. Your part of the problem, that's why your here. Do you want to know the whole story, huh?! Fine...I'll tell you. I guess you have a right, since you have no idea what's going on."  
  
The man cleared his throat and began to walk around Bulma's chair.  
  
"you see, your little boyfriend, Vegeta, has something to do with this...actually, he is the reason I'm doing this. See..your boyfriend made a really bad mistake before he moved here. As you know, he's a drug dealer, and he worked for me. He would sell my drugs and give me the money. And I would get rich off that bitch because all the whores loved him and would buy stuff from him. But see...he began to blow me off, telling me that he would get my money soon...then when it had been too long with out my money, I got my guys and we went to his house, only to find out that he had moved, that little bitch. It took so fucking long to track the dickhead down, when we finally found him, I had one of my men follow him, to see what he was up to. I found out that he was making his own business, making alot more money then I ever did. I also learned that he was going out with you. So I had another one of my men following you to see if you were in this stupid little scam too. But you weren't, so I figured the only way I could get my revenge and my money ...was to take you."  
  
Bulma whimpered, looking at him. Vegeta never mentioned anything about his last home. All she knew was that life wasn't that great there. She knew somewhat of his business he had going on, because her friends were in it. But that was all. *So that's why he has so much money*  
  
"See Bulma....Vegeta never learned that when you mess with me,...you have hell to pay."  
  
He chuckled evilly, making bulma lean away from him. he patted her cheek a little too hard, and left the room. Leaving Bulma there alone, to dwell in her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha, open this fucking door right Now!"  
  
"Dude, calm down. Ism coming. Fucking A..."  
  
When Yamcha opened the door he was met by Vegeta's fist slamming into his jaw, sending him falling backwards.  
  
Vegeta stepped in and growled down at Yamcha.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
"Who you bastard?!  
  
Yamcha stood up, rubbing his jaw. Wondering what the hell was going on and why he got punched in the jaw.  
  
"You know damn well. Bulma, she's been missing for about a day and a half now. Tell me where the fuck she is!"  
  
"Dude, I never even knew she was gone, aite? so just calm down, smoke a blunt or something and explain to me what's going on."  
  
Vegeta stared at him, then decided that beating the shit out of Yamcha wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he just sat down on the guy's couch. Holding his head in his hands,  
  
"She's gone. I haven't seen her anywhere, since that day I was in a bad mood. When you guys were getting high off your fucking shit."  
  
"Arite...well that's the last time I saw her too...I don't keep track of her, dude."  
  
"You seem to enjoy bugging her...from what I here.''  
  
Yamchas face fell. He didn't think Bulma had the guts to tell vegeta about that.  
  
.  
  
"Huh? what are you talking about man?"  
  
"don't give me that shit. She tells me what you do to her. I just never really believed it. But from the look on your face you better not fucking touch her ever again!  
  
"Hey now... it's not my fault she's attractive, Arite?"  
  
"Just stay away, got it?"  
  
"Yea, yea...whatever man."  
  
Vegeta got up and left, making sure he slammed Yamcha's door shut. He was still mad, because he didn't get any answers from Yamcha. Where on earth was Bulma?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha growled to himself, still sitting there, even though Vegeta was long gone. Knowing that he couldn't get near bulma ever again now. He had underestimated bulma and that was his fault.* Oh well, there's plenty more girls out there...*, Yamcha heard the phone ring and got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Meet me at the corner of your street at eight o'clock sharp. Be there. Or else."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Yamcha was answered by the click of the phone, then looked at the clock, it was seven fifty. He had 10 minutes to wonder if he should go or stay. He shrugged and grabbed a coat, and walked out the front door, all the while wondering what the hell this was about.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm getting tired. Sorry this is kind of short. But school is interfering, as well as my boyfriend. Hehe  
  
Yea...I hoped you liked this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lemons N' Whipped Cream  
  
Chapter Four  
  
AN: Yea I know it's been a while, Sorry about that. Lots of school issues I had to go through. But hey! Thanks for the reviews. Heh, only one flame...or I think it was flame? I dunno. I know this isn't a Chi Chi/Goku fic, they're just a good scene starter guess.. I dunno, but I am not doing a cc/g fic. So no worries. Hehe, and yes, I know I have a lot of weird ideas going through my head, so for those who think I'm crazy...I'm not. I'm just a very special girl!  
  
Disclaim: DBZ? I own them? REALLY!? *some one comes up and whispers that I don't own them* Aww..well..too bad. You had me going there for while.  
  
Bulma stared at the wall, her wrists were hurting from the rope ripping her skin off. She kept thinking about what that man had said to her. It all made sense now. But why did Vegeta keep it from her? Was she really that fragile to the world? * I'm a tough person, aren't I? Sure you are, you are the daughter of a great scientist and inventor...who passed his genes onto you. But he doesn't seem to give a damn if you're dead or alive. I wonder what he and mom are doing now...Off having sex, probably. Celebrating my absence.*  
  
"this is all my fault. This never would have happened if I had just jumped off..."  
  
Tears ran down her already swollen eyes, as she remembered that day she realized someone did actually care for her.  
  
-------------Flash back (there seems to be alot of them, huh?)-----------------------------  
  
Bulma had walked into a forest no one really knew of, or so she thought. She was pondering her existence to the world, if any one would care if she was alive or dead. It seemed no one needed her around the house, her only friends stopped caring, and the only person she had a crush on...didn't seem to like her.  
  
"I'm useless...what good am I? Who the hell cares?!"  
  
Bulma screamed at the trees, scaring a few birds. She climbed up the cliff she always sat on to enjoy the sunsets and the sunrises. She looked down at the rocks below deciding this was it, this cliff would claim her death, her body trembling, it was about a thirty-foot drop, if the impact didn't kill her, the rocks down below would.  
  
"Good bye world. I'm finally doing what every one wanted me to do...drop dead. Good bye Chi Chi, Goku...Krillen...all my friends who I cared for so much, hope you guys have a fun time smoking your stupid pot. Good bye mom...dad....the phone bill will be alot cheaper now..and last...but not least...good bye Vegeta.. You have been the only guy that I actually liked...of all my 16 years, you're the only one...but you'll never know. You probably don't even know I exsist..well...now you'll never know."  
  
Bulma stepped closer to the edge, a few tiny rocks rolling off and bouncing off the big ones. With tear filled eyes she looked at the sun remembering the world as it was before she died, then closed her eyes, and took a step forward, gravity slowly pulling her body down over the cliff. Bulma's whole body tensed and waited to meet her death, it was a slow motion fall.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
Bulma felt herself being jerked back from the edge by someone's strong arms, her body filled with curiosity and rage, more rage then curiosity, she screamed and thrashed around, attempting to escape the grasp of someone's powerful arms.  
  
"No! Let me die, I want to die, everyone wants me to die! Please.."  
  
She collapsed in body-jerking sobs against the mans chest. Not caring who it was at the moment, her heart ached, her body shaking violently. The person rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth, attempting to calm her.  
  
"Shhh..it's ok...no one wants you to die...you just let yourself believe that."  
  
Bulma stopped her crying and slowly looked up at her savior. Her heart seemed to stop, and her body froze.  
  
"V-Vegeta?...But...I...what?"  
  
Vegeta smiled softly and hugged her tighter, whispering lowly into her ear.  
  
" Your not going any where...and yes, I do know you exists. From the very first day I came here, I knew..."  
  
------------------------------End of Flash Back (*sniffles* that was emotional*)-----------------------  
  
Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, that was one of the most life changing events she had ever gone through. At least it wasn't by herself, Bulma pondered how long she had been in this stupid cellar, there was no windows or anything, she must have been here for a while, her body yearned for sleep. Laying her head on her shoulders, she attempted to get some sleep.  
  
(Oh yea, btw. Whenever there's a space like this. It means it's a whole diff. Scene.)  
  
"So...let me get this straight, I get paid to do whatever I want with Bulma?"  
  
"And we'll even throw in some crack if you'd like.."  
  
"why are you guys doing this?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. You either take the offer or leave it. Simple as that."  
  
Yamcha stared at the man. He was very tall and well built, he wasn't ugly, but he had an insane look to him. His messy blonde hair and dark shaded sunglasses didn't help the look either.  
  
"Well? I haven't got all day."  
  
"I guess." (There is some major Yamcha beating in this Fic. So Yamcha fans, don't flame me!)  
  
"Good choice...My men will escort you there."  
  
Yamcah got into the man's car, all the while having a bad feeling about this. This was his chance to get pay back from that bitch for snitching on him, and boy would she pay.  
  
Bulma looked up as the door opened, seeing two men, the one who gave her the information about Vegeta, and Yamcha?  
  
"Yamcha? Is that you? Oh Yamcha, you have to help me, please! You have no idea what I've been through. Please-"  
  
"Shut up bitch!"  
  
The man smacked her hard against the cheek, rewarding a sharp yelp, then silence.  
  
"Good."  
  
Bulma looked up at Yamcha, his eyes were blood shot and he looked very drunk.. He was swaying slightly as he walked over to her.  
  
"Hmm..seems like your all tied up, Bulma Babe...heh.."  
  
Bulma cringed away from him as he leant his face close to hers, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and she saw some white powder around his nostrils. * Ut oh...this doesn't look good...what's going to happen?! Where's Vegeta?!*  
  
Yamcha reached around Bulma and untied her, grasping her arm and yanking her up. Her legs gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor. Yamcha growled and yanked her back up, forcing her to stand.  
  
"Yamcha, please..dont..no..stop!"  
  
Bulma struggled against his hand, his other hand ripping off her clothes. More tears ran down her face, *I can't take this anymore..this is too much. Then don't take it! Fight Bulma, fight!* Bulma sniffled and nodded to herself. Suddenly bringing her knee into Yamchas groin, then making a mad dash to the door.  
  
"I don't think so, Whore..."  
  
the man shoved her back to a very angry yamcha.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Yamcha punched her smack in the head, causing her to fall unconscious with the promise of a very nasty bruise. Then proceeded to do was he pleased with her.  
  
Aahhh nooo not another cliffhanger. Muwahaha, yes! A cliffhanger!!! Hehe, Let me know if you liked that one or not! 


	5. chapter 5

Lemons N whipped cream  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Disclaim: nope, don't own them...well don't look at me! I don't! I swear it! No, really I do..aw come on, no no..dont pick up that, you drop that right now! AHHH!!!  
  
AN: Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far with this story. But since you guys are so cool, I did! EAT YOUR HEART OUT MATT DAMIN!!! Yea..well...Matt Damin has nothing do with this...he's just really cute, especially in Oceans 11..that wasn't a very good movie, but he was a babe. Along with that other dude which I cant think of the name of right now...he was like..the second main character. Eh, oh well...if you guys know tell me! He was a cutie too. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Bulma woke up, she found herself on a bed, her clothes torn off, and her whole body was engulfed with knife stabbing pain. Every inch seemed to ache and throb. It took a great effort to sit up, once she did she took in her surroundings. It was a new room, unlike the one she had been in. *where am I? Hey...I'm not tied up! Wahoo! Okay Bulma, think...how are we going to get out of here. Ohmygod! This is too good to be true! There's a phone! AND window..gr...but my clothes..*  
  
Bulma slowly moved over toward the dresser that was near the door, noticing that it was locked from the outside. *Stupid fuck...hah, like that dumb door will keep me in here* she shoved on some of the man's boxers and a large shirt, then ran to the phone.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his ringing cellphone, wondering who the hell that could be. The only person that really called him was Bulma. The number wasn't bulma's, but he had a very strange feeling that it was her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vegeta?! Oh thank god! Please you have to help me! There's some man who keeps beating me up and Yamcha raped me, you have to come save me, please, I've been through absolute hell!"  
  
"Bulma, calm down and try to figure out where you are. Are you near any street signs or anything? Oh you have no idea how worried sick I was about you!"  
  
Bulma went toward the window and looked out, the street seemed deserted, like the whole neiborhood had been evacuated from something. She looked for a street sign, the one near her was all caked with mud and very hard to read.  
  
"It looks like(ugghh..give me a street name..ummm)Paradise Lane..but I'm not totally sure."  
  
There was a long pause before Vegeta spoke.  
  
"that sounds freakishly familiar. Ill find it, just hold tight, don't let anyone touch you, alright?"  
  
"Okay Vegeta, I love you, please come-"  
  
Vegeta heard a loud smack, followed by a sharp yelp, then the phone was thrown against something, there was static for a little bit, then the line dropped dead. Vegeta growled and punched the wall again, blinded with rage. Someone dared to touch his girlfriend?! They would pay dearly.  
  
"You Fucking WHORE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
The man smacked Bulma again, causing her cheek to split open from his ring. How could she?! Abuse the privilege of being in a room?! How stupid could she get! He grabbed her body and shoved it back onto the bed.  
  
"Why did you do that? Huh? Why?"  
  
Bulma didn't answer him, she felt so helpless and weak. *I'm going to die if this continues...please Vegeta...hurry* She dug her head deep into the pillow, her cheek throbbing.  
  
"Your getting your goddamned blood all over my sheets whore."  
  
The man sat down and pulled out an teaspoon of cocaine, sniffing only half of it, thinking it would calm him for the time being. Boy was he wrong. He grinned when that familiar buzz hit him and slowly walked toward Bulma. He couldn't hear her cries of mercy when he took off the clothes she had put on, all he wanted was to please himself.  
  
"Oh yea..your all mine now... no ones going to save your sorry ass..."  
  
He didn't feel her body jerking sobs as he roughly began to bang her with his manhood. Not noticing that she was furiously digging her nails into his chest in attempt to stop him.  
  
No one could hear her pleas and screams, all the houses on the street were abandoned, and there was no one there to save her. Boy was he wrong.  
  
Its 1:15 in the morning and my arm is killing me!! Okay, before you review, I wanted to ask a few questions  
  
Does anybody want a B/V Lemon? Because I can if you guys want.  
  
Second, I came out with a new story , its humor, nothing like this story. Its called Vegeta and I and I think its funny...hehe..put I was just letting you guys know it was there.  
  
And the 3^rd thing. I am not a drug addict, so most of the times I have no clue what I'm talking about in this fic, but alot of my friends are. So I basically am just like Bulma in the fic, but I have never been raped, I'm just an innocent girl who gets A's and B's and the C+ in Spanish. Hehe. NO HALBO ESPANOLO!heheh Anyway. Let me know if you guys like this!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Lemons N Whipped Cream  
Chapter 6  
  
DISCLAIM: D is for DUH, I is for.... Ice cream, S is for Something, C is for cool, L is for I'm really lame, A is for Apple, I is for, did I just do this one? M is for ME NO OWN DBZ...haha. Wow I'm clever.  
  
AN: YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL, YOU ROCK MAN!! YEA! Has anyone seen Half Baked? THAT'S THE SICKEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!! I watched that with my BF, he loved it more than I did did..but he's already seen it. Yea, don't try and tell me that movie came out a long time ago, I know. Hahahah.. "They killed Killer!" wow, okay, spasm over.   
Thanks for all the reviews, and Ill put a B/V lemon some where in one chapter, and don't worry everyone, there IS Yamaichi bashing soon.   
  
Now for your featured Presentation...  
  
------------ ----------------------------------  
  
"Hello, How May I direct your call?"  
  
Vegeta had no clue where Paradise Street was, so he decided that the operator might help him, just a little bit.  
  
"Yea, Hello? I was wondering if I could get directions to Paradise Street??"  
  
"Paradise Street? No ones been there for years, it god apandond after the shoot out."  
  
Vegeta's eyes winded as he remembered why the street name sounded so familiar..  
  
----(ut oh, another flash back..)-----------------------------------  
  
A couple years back, when Vegeta started highschool, he was accepted into a gang, but to be fully accepted he had to do something first in order to be guaranteed full protection. And access. Vegeta had to do a drive by shooting at their worst enemy's house.  
  
Vegeta remembed being terrified, he had never done a drive by, but he was willing to do it just so he had that protection they offered. He remembed them picking him up around eight o'clock, when it was just getting really dark. He hopped in the back with one other man, and they drove off to Paradise Street.  
  
When they had turned on the street, one of the men handed him a 9mm, which wasn't much compared to the guns they had, and told him it was the house with the green door. The first thought Vegeta had was ...* Who the hell would want a green door?* .  
As the men signaled for them to start shooting, Vegeta aimed for the door and the windows, deep down hoping he wasn't killing anybody.  
  
They heard screaming and glass shattering. The father of the house came out and shot back at the car, blowing the tires out. The driver hit the breaks and the car swerved in a circle, then a whole lot of screaming and firing of guns was heard through out the street and town. For Vegeta, life went by in a blur almost.   
The whole street was out watching this event, some even joined in, Vegeta threw the gun out the window and curled up under the seat, covering his ears as tight as he could.   
All three people that were in the car were killed and nearly half the street was shot, some injured, other's dead.   
It wasn't long before the cops and the fire trucks were there, Vegeta had ran when he heard the sirens, knowing that he would get arrested if he was found in that car.   
So much for protection and access.  
  
A few months later, the whole Paradise Street was abandoned because of the tragic event, everyone was horrified at what they had seen and did not want to stay at all. Landowners had a hard time selling the houses, because the event had been on the news and everyone knew about it.   
So people just gave up on trying to sell, took the houses off the market and bought other properties.   
There were rumors that the street was to be demolished, but the Mayor didn't really do anything about it.  
  
-------------------------End of Flash Back(That was the longest one, huh?)----------  
  
"Sir? Sir? Hello? Are you ok?"  
  
Vegeta snapped back into reality and realized he was still on the phone with the operator.   
His brow covered in cold sweat, that was the worst memory he could ever have in all this life.  
"Oh...uh..sorry. nevermind, bye"  
  
He hung up and sped toward Paradise Street. Making a mental note to beat Yamcha to death and whoever the man was that had captured his precious Bulma, hoping she could survive whatever she was going through.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had been thrown, literally, back into the wine cellar. She lay there curled up in the corner shivering from the coldness of the stone walls. She felt so violated and dirty, all she wanted to do was go home and pretend that nothing ever happened.   
Bulma knew that could never happen, this would stay with her forever, haunting her everytime she would take off her clothes and lookdown at those scars they had given her.  
  
"Oh Vegeta...please help me...like you did before...please..."  
  
Bulma choked on dry sobs, her head pounding, her body aching with dull pain, she curled up tighter and slowly closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up, it would all just be a horrible nightmare, long forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta broke out in a cold sweat as he turned onto the street. He had no idea which house Bulma could be in until he spotted a black Tahoe parked in one of the driveways, as he drove by he could hear all the gun fires and screams, he grabbed tightly on to the steering wheel and breathed hard, banishing the sounds out of his head. He parked on the next street, just in case the man saw his car and something bad happened, and got out of his car.  
(Still haven't decided what car he has) Vegeta quietly snuck around to a window and peeked in, no one was in that room...  
he noticed that the bedsheets had blood on it and there was a busted up phone on the ground with a crack in the wall above it, this was the room Bulma had been in when she called. Now hopefully she was still here.  
  
Vegeta moved to the front door, trying it. It was locked. He went around to the back, seeing that there was a window opened by just a crack. He opened it up and climbed in quietly, looking around as he headed towards the door, hoping to God that no one was in the house except Bulma. He checked every room, finding no one, he wanted to just call out her name, but that wouldn't be the best idea in the world.   
  
He found one door that he hadn't checked and slowly opened it, seeing that it was a wooden staircase leading down to what looked like a basement. Vegeta slowly began to walk down, closing the door behind him. The wood whined and groaned under his weight as he proceeded slowly and cautiously downward.  
  
Bulma heard the door open and stiffened, *oh no..please not again...Please, I cant take it anymore* , she closed her eyes tightly and awaited her what was probably going to be painful fate. Knowing she could really stop the man because she was so weak from blood loss and had gone without food for a while.  
  
Vegeta looked around the basement, which looked like it had been turned into a wine cellar. He didn't see Bulma anywhere, would if this was the wrong house? Then why was that car parked outside? This had to be the house. It had to be.  
  
"Oh Bulma, where are you?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she heard his voice, had she heard that right? Or was she just going crazy??  
  
"V-Vegeta? Is that you?"  
  
---------------------  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOO KEEP GOING! No,no ..I must stop, I have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning tomorrow and that's going to be absolute hell! HELL I TELL YOU! I love writing this fic. I hope you guys love reading it! The b/v lemon will probably be near the end. 


	7. chapter 7

Lemons N' whipped cream  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaim: nope nope nope, aint mine, aint you's either! haha!  
  
AN: sorry this took so long to come out, i was writting another fic i started, go check it out if you want, its nothing like my other one i told you about.  
  
-----------chapter 7-------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
  
  
"Bulma?! Oh Dear Jesus, look at you."  
  
Vegeta raced over towards her, his heart ached at the sight of her, and him not being able to come in time to save her. He was caught off guard as Bulma shoved him back.  
  
"Don't you dare get close to me. You might be just like Yamcha!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at this, he stepped back and just stared at her, dumbfounded at the thought that she didnt trust him. Him! Out of all people.  
  
"Bulma, it's me. You know I'd never do that to you. you know that..."  
  
"Shut up..just shut up! I dont know anymore! Do you relize how much shit ive been through?! look at me, Vegeta. I havent eaten in god knows how long, im probably pregnant with that bitch's child and i can barely move..."  
  
"Then let me help you, Bulma...lets just get away from here and i'll get you somewhere safe, where no one can hurt you. Please."  
  
Bulma studied him for a moment, deciding that Vegeta had been the only person she could ever trust. She ran into his arms and clung to him, feeling exhausted, and light headed. She hadnt the strenght to cry, her throat ached as well as her eyes.  
  
"Please Vegeta, just get me out of here..."  
  
  
  
"Aw...isnt this sweet. Oh, let me guess, this is the part where Vegeta and I are suppost to fight and im suppost to loose so you can take the shitty whore home. Am I right?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, he reconized that voice. But who was it? He picked up Bulma and slowly turned around, almost dropping her as he came face to face with her kidnapper.  
  
"...You..."  
  
"Yes, sadly, but true, it is i...."  
  
Vegeta growled lowly and slowly laid Bulma down on a table nearby. He walked up to his long time 'friend', ready to beat him to death.  
  
"Vegeta, theres two cars full of my men waiting outside this house. I suggest you stop this foolish behavior."  
  
"why!? How on earth did you find me?"  
  
"You stupid moron, you out of all people should know that you would get caught for smuggling my money!"  
  
"Your money?! whos the one who GOT you your money?! whos the one who did ALL the goddamned work?! I deserved it ALL."  
  
"BULLSHIT!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Dustin! You know its true!"  
  
Dustin growled and ran up, socking vegeta in the face, only to be kneed in the stomach. He coughed and gagged, then lunched at Vegeta's throat, grabbing it as hard as he could.  
  
Vegeta choked and tried to pry his hands off, then decided to punch him a few more times in the stomach. Once he let go, he punched Dustin in the jaw, causing him to fly a few feet away from him, knocking him unconcious for now.  
  
Vegeta breathed hard and whiped the blood from his nose as he glared at Dustin, 'I should have know it was him all along...'  
  
"vegeta, are you all right?"  
  
"im fine, lets go."  
  
Vegeta picked bulma up and escaped the way he had come in, making sure the men in the cars didnt notice him. but they did.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, be quite."  
  
Bulma realized that they had been seen, Vegeta set her down as gently and as fast as he could, which wasnt very gentle, she groaned but prayed that they would get out of this hell hole.  
  
Vegeta hoped in the drivers seat and started the car, slamming on the gas pedal, the two roared away from the men, who now had taken out their guns and were right behind him.  
  
"Shit shit shit shit!"  
  
Vegetas car sweerved to the other lane as one of the men shot at them, the bullet destroyed the rear window of his car. He continued to swear his head off, then reached over to the clovecompartment and took out his own gun, a 45, he leaned out his window and shot at one of the car's tires, then the other, causing the car to go out of control and swerve off the road.  
  
"one down, one to go...Bulma, are you alright?"  
  
"Never...been....better...."  
  
Vegeta looked over just as Bulma had passed out. It was probably from shock, he didnt notice the small pool of blood that had soaked into the passenger seat below her. The second car began to shot at him and he had to continously swerve and duck. Vegeta didnt think his car could handle much more of this. He turned a corner and another one until he reached a very dark alley, making sure he lost the men in the car.  
  
"Wew...that was pretty damn close."  
  
Vegeta got responded with silence.  
  
"bulma? Bulma?! ANSWER ME! Shit!"  
  
He got out the car and found the closest car on the street, a honda civic, 'this will have to do..' he got in and hotwired the car, then ran over and grabbed bulma and set her down gentle in the passenger seat. Vegeta drove off at 60mph down to the hospital.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
well sorry that came out so late, but here it is! i know its kinda crappy and short, the next one will be better 


	8. chapter 8

Lemons N Whipped Cream  
  
Chapter 8 (I need to start titling these, huh?)  
  
Dislaim:: Yo no Own DBZ...Comprendo Senoro? hehehe  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was now waiting in the well..waiting room..he had his head in his hands and was silently praying that Bulma was alright. When the men shot at his car the first time he guess they got Bulma. Because her side was drenched in blood.  
  
  
  
"Sir? You can come in now."  
  
"Good. Get out of my way."  
  
Vegeta almost ran to her room, ignoring the glare of the nurse. He went straight to Bulmas bed, noticing there wasnt anyone else in the room, which was good and pulled back the Curtain half way. He frowned, she had all these wires connected to her, an IV, and anything else the docters could possibly think of putting on her.  
  
"Oh bulma..."  
  
He touched her pale face gently. He looked around and made sure there were no nurses or doctors to stop him, he closed the curtain and took off his shoes, climbing in bed with her, making sure he didnt mess with any of the ugly looking wires.  
  
"Bulma...I remember the first time we went on a date. I took you to the olive garden, heh..i remember it perfectly...  
  
----Flashback(dun dun dunnnn)------  
  
  
  
Vegeta was driving bulma towards the Olive Garden, He was thinking about what to say while she was looking out the window.  
  
"So..what are your interests?"  
  
"...Jiffylube...Good Chinese food..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"what did you say?"  
  
"...Good chinese food?"  
  
"No..you said Jifylube was good chinese food.."  
  
"No i didnt."  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
The two argued for the remander of the car ride. Then ended up cracking up. Once they got to the resturant and were seated and the waiter was ready to take their order.  
  
"The Tour of Itatly..."(Mmmmmm my favorite!)  
  
"Yes, that would be our-"  
  
"So..do i actualy get to see italy?"  
  
"Uh..no..."  
  
"Then why does it say Tour of Italy if i dont get a Tour?"  
  
The dinner pretty much went on like that for the rest of the night, both Bulma and Vegeta had a great night. When they finished dinner they started playing miniturefootball with the mints and accidently hit one of the waiters, and were kicked out of The Olive Garden laughing their heads off.  
  
----------End oF Flashback-------------  
  
  
  
"...I remember you got the hiccups from laughing so hard...mm..from that day on I knew things would never change between us..."  
  
Vegeta ran his fingers through Bulmas hair..smiling to himself.  
  
"..I remember your stomach hurt so bad you almost threw up.."  
  
Bulma smiled weakly as she slowly looked up at Vegeta, raising a hand to trace his lips.  
  
Vegeta smiled and kissed her finger and held her closer, resting his head on hers as she fell back asleep. He listened to her light breathing as he thought about Dustin, he knew things werent over yet, things were just begining...this ment war.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You idiots! How did you let them get away! Do you know where they went?!"  
  
"No..they turned the corner and were gone.."  
  
Dusting growled, how could he get stupid men like these, they couldnt even get two people, how hard was it to grab two people? Well, besides the fact that one is a genious at escaping difficult situations and not be caught.  
  
"I want the girl and Vegeta back, both alive...but you can beat Vegeta all you want..just keep him alive."  
  
"Yea, boss.."  
  
Dustin watched as his group of men walked out the door. He needed his money back, no matter how he got  
  
it. He was well in dept with some of his connections. vegeta was the only thing that would pay them off, so until he payed, there was no mercy for him or his girl.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I hope you liked that one. And again it took a while to come out. because im kinda failing in school and my whole family is mad at me so ive been trying to catch up.  
  
But let me know if you like it 


	9. chapter 9 (i need to start titling these...

Lemons N whipped cream  
  
chapter 9  
  
Disclaim: who me? couldnt be..no way...  
  
AN; yes yes..dont tell me..i know i know..but hey! i gave you 2 chapters for being such good reviewers for waiting. ANNNDDD! i got almost all my grades up to a B! Im so proud..  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
The ring of the phone interrupted Yamcha's thoughts as he stared at the wall. He looked at it for a second and let it ring two more times before picking up, setting his beercan down.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Listen up, dickhead, we need another favor from you.."  
  
"Nah man..I can't. I'm about ready to call the damn police on-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up. You call the police and we'll hunt you down and switch it around making it look like you kidnapped Bulma, and the police will believe us because you have a goddamned record on your ass. So you either do this and get paid, or back out and get beat."  
  
Yamcha sighed into the phone, rubbing his forhead with his freehand, groaning. He knew deep down that he shouldn't of even gotten into this mess and just reported it to the police while he had the chance.  
  
"Fine...what do you want and how much do I get?  
  
"You just gadda fuck with Vegeta's head a bit."  
  
"Arite...and how much do i get again?"  
  
"You'll get your reward after you fuck with Vegeta."  
  
Yamcha listened to the click, then dial tone of the phone, then set it down slowly. He finished his beer, knowing he would need alot to endure the pain he was going to get from Vegeta. Yamcha grabbed his car keys and headed out the door to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Ma'am, we'll find your daughter. Just calm down, deep breaths..come on..deep breaths"  
  
The policewoman spoke softly to Mrs. Breifs, who was going hysterical about her missing daughter. But Mrs. Breifs wasnt listening to her at all.  
  
"She looks like this,this is a picture of her and me,see? The last time i saw her was on Monday, its Thursday, where is she?! I thought she had slept over at her friends, but they havent seen her either."  
  
Mr. Briefts walked over and slowly tried to calm his wife, hugging her tightly. He thought Bulma was in her room and just never bothered to come down, but then after a day of not comming down and no blasting music was heard, he decided to check it out. There was no trace of her leaving except for the open window, he suspected that she ran away to somewhere.  
  
"We'll bring her home if we find her."  
  
"Thank you, for all your help, officer."  
  
Mrs.Briefts looked up to her husband, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What did we do wrong? We gave her everything shes ever wanted, why is she gone?!"  
  
"I dont know, dear...I dont know"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled as he heard someone knock on his door. His parents worked late and were never home so he always had to do everything around the house. He walked toward it and yanked it open, he glared daggers at the person standing infront of him.  
  
"Vegeta, before you kill me, let me explain myself.."  
  
Vegeta just continued to glare at him, his muscels tightening, ready to beat some ass.  
  
"Now that Bulma is safe and healing, I just have to tell you my side of the story . You see, when your friend invited me, he said it was going to be a small party with him a couple of his friends, you and bulma. So I went and you werent there, but Bulma was. She looked like she was very very drunk and messed up so i was like 'Bulma, why dont you sit down for a moment', and shes all 'why dont you come with me, Yamcha' and so i came with her, just to make sure she didnt get hurt or anything and all of a sudden she jumped on me, telling me that she wanted me and that shes had fantasys about me and stuff like that..and i was like whoa..get off me, this isnt right you have a boyfriend, and shes all oh i dont care..and she tore off my clothes and started kissing me all over and-"  
  
Before yamcha could finish his lie, Vegeta punched him as hard as he could in the jaw, knocking him out cold, he then proceeded to beat the living hell out of him, knowing very well that Bulma would never do such a thing..would she? He huffed and shut the door on the bloody, unconcious Yamcha.  
  
"Bastard.."  
  
--------------  
  
so theres chapter nine, lemme know how you guys like it and the lemon will be out soon..dun worry..and any ideas are welcome. 


	10. Chapter 10(wahoo..2 digit nummbberr!)

Lemons N whipped cream  
  
chapter 10  
  
Dislcaim:, No, damnnit, i dont own them..havent you figured that out by now??  
  
AN; heres your second chapter i promised. It might be a little lemonish..im not sure yet on how im going to fit it in.  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
Bulma gagged as she looked at her lunch that was placed infront of her. She was feeling alot better and was thinking about calling her parents to let them know she was alright. But she was sure they didnt care. The hospital she was at was far away from her home, because the house she was at when she was kidnapped was at least half an hour away from town. She learned all this from Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up to see Vegeta leaning against the door frame. She smiled and shook her head, glad to see him, she hated to be alone now, no matter where she was.  
  
"No, after seeing this I'm not."  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked toward her, moving the tray of food away from the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead..then brought a chair over and sat down.  
  
"Its so boring here...and they dont have very good service.."  
  
"Yea I bet. The lady at the counter was a sleep..."  
  
Bulma was quite for a while as she stared down at her hands, she frowned and looked at Vegeta, who seemed to be in his own world of thoughts.  
  
"Vegeta..how come you never told me about this.."  
  
"About what."  
  
"About Dustin..and the whole money issue..."  
  
"Because you never asked..."  
  
"Well...I know that. But I didnt think your past would be like that..I know your life was messed up, but I didnt think it was this messed up, to the point where my life has to be on the line until you pay someone their money."  
  
"I refuse to pay that Dick! I deserve the money, I did all the fucking work, he just sat on his lazy ass and did nothing! You know how many times I had to hide from the cops? Ive only been caught once and got away with it with no records on me because i lied my way through it. I hate lying! Its not my thing..okay?"  
  
"I understand that...but this would all be over if you just payed him back.."  
  
"No...I refuse to bow down to his level and follow his orders."  
  
"But Vegeta...Just forget your pride just this once..for me..please?"  
  
"No, I already told you."  
  
"Why not...You dont love me? Is that why?"  
  
"Dont love you? what the fuck is that shit?! Maybe what Yamcha said was true then, you hitting on him, was that true? Huh? Was it Bulma? Is this whole thing about you getting drunk and running off with some stranger who just happened to know me, and went off to a party, where it just so happens that Yamcha was there also?"  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta in total disbelief, her jaw dropped. Her eyes watered as she looked at him.  
  
"Vegeta..you dont really believe that do you?"  
  
"Well shit Bulma! What the hell am i suppost to believe?! This all is just a bunch of crap."  
  
"I have been to HELL and BACK Vegeta! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I dont feel safe anymore, I feel disgusted, I feel used, Ive been in this hospital for a day and have been treated like SHIT! And your the only person who I can lean on, and now im getting this bullshit about you not believing me and believing what YAMCHA is saying to you?! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, YOUR GOING TO BELIEVE YAMCHA?! I hate you, get out of my sight!"  
  
(mm..dun think theirs going to be any lemon in this chapter..)  
  
Vegeta stared at dumbfounded at Bulma's back as she sobbed quietly into her pillow. He frowned and mentally smacked himself, she was right..how could he be so stupid as to believe Yamcha. why would Bulma lie about getting raped and beaten? He frowned to himself as he got up slowly and silently left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dustin took a long hit from his Ciggerete and watched the smoke flee from his nostrils and lips, he frowned when he heard footsteps comming down the stairs and looked up to see his the cause of the problem, he smiled.  
  
"Well well well if it isnt the money man himself..you know i have quite the nasty bruise's from you."  
  
"Shut up, Dustin. I'm here to talk."  
  
"Ah..the man wishes to talk..to make a deal perhaps?"  
  
Dustin got up and walked over toward Vegeta, taking another drag of nicatine and blowing the smoke into his face.  
  
Vegeta ignored the smoke and just glared at Dustin.  
  
"Why do you want your money, out of all times, why now?"  
  
"Because i owe people, Vegeta, just like you owe me."  
  
"And if i give you the money?"  
  
"Then I let you go and go back home."  
  
"First, tell me the real story with Yamcha and Bulma.."  
  
Dustin chuckled and dropped his ciggerete onto the concrete floor, smushing it lifeless.  
  
"Ah..I suppose i have to tell the truth if i want my money, now dont i? Hmm..in short terms, I called that dumbass up, got him drunk and high on crack and had him fuck Bulma lifeless, he did alot worse than I expected him too. But that cunt deserved it. Oh, and i took a few hits on her myself...if you dont mind.."  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat, staring hard at Dustin. Well, at least Bulma wasnt lying to him. Now this bastard would surely pay. Vegeta punched him in the face, sending him back a few feet, then kicked him in the stomach to send him down. Vegeta then proceeded to kick and punch him as hard as he could.  
  
"You mother fucker, you would have been better off lying to me! You're never ganna get my money now!"  
  
Dustin coughed, his mouth full of blood , and his nose bleeding from being broken. He managed to smile up at Vegeta, wiping the blood away from his face, but only smearing it, making him look even uglier.  
  
"Ah..but what you dont realize, you cocksucker, is that I have your stupid little whore. And if you dont pay me, she gets to go to hell."  
  
Vegeta turned around to the sound of muffled screams. he looked to see Bulma gagged and tied up, being carried by the arms by two strong looking men. He saw that she was still in her hospital gown and that her wrist was bleeding slightly from the IV being taken out.  
  
"Yea, thats right, that innocent little bitch gets killed if i dont have my fucking money."  
  
Dustin slowly got up and walked over to Bulma as the men sat her in the same chair they tied her up in. He gently stroked her head as he looked toward Vegeta, grinning. He ordered the men to go tie him up.  
  
Vegeta struggled as hard as he could as the two men held him down and tied his wrists behind his back with ducktape, gagging him aswell with a hankercheif.  
  
Dustin smirked, and turned back toward Bulma..trailing a finger down her pufy red cheek.Then holding her face in his hands, making sure Vegeta could see them.  
  
"This is all so unfair, isnt it Bulma? Its not fair that you have to get killed because Vegeta cant pay his friend back from what he owes."  
  
Bulmas eyes widened as she looked at Vegeta helplessly, she could stand getting beaten and raped, but killed?! She struggled hard as muffled shouts escaped her, she shook her head slowly, looking back at Dusting with pleading eyes.  
  
"Aw..poor baby..she doesnt want to get killed does she?"  
  
Dustin leaned forward and gently began to kiss at Bulmas neck,he felt her muscels tense up and grinned. His hand slowly began to slide her gown up and over her breasts, he looked down at them, then to Vegeta, he could almost feel his anger from where he stood.  
  
"Mmmm..my my what a lovely body you've got. And these beautiful breasts...I bet Vegeta loves to play with these, huh?"  
  
Dustin began to roughly pinch and massage at Bulma's breast, he could feel her trembling beneath his fingers. He stopped and walked over to Vegeta, who was red with anger and punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Yea, whos in control now, Bitch?"  
  
----------  
  
Yes I have to wrap this up because I'm dead tired and my throat hurts. Hey, can any one give me some good storys to read or good authers, like The Flying Pen..shes good i like her...oh, and 2 more things. Can someone help me with showing me how to put things into my favorite file thingy? Anddddd, can someone tell me what AU means? I feel stupid for not knowing.  
  
thank you so much! hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Bye! 


	11. Chapter 11. (And you thought it would ne...

Lemons N whipped Cream  
  
chapter 11  
  
AN: Yes yes i knooowwww, its been soooooooo long. I just keep forgetting and laying it off. So i better get good reviews or ill stop again!  
  
Disclaim: :;growls:: you know what im ganna say...so dont even ask me!  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. His whole body ached and throbbed with pain, he had gotten the beating of his life and had seen the most horrible thing ever before he passed out. Once his pubils got used to the light he looked around slowly, they were still in the basement, the two huge guys were asleep and Bulma lay there on the table next to the chair, limp, bloody and pale.  
  
Dustin made him witness the horrible scene of him raping Bulma, she was beaten by the two men that had tied him up. Then Dustin had the sick nerve to inject her with cocain. After that she had passed out, Dustin then started to beat Vegeta up till he simply passed out.  
  
Bulmas screams still ringed inside his head, making the throbbing worse, he frowned and ignored the pain, slowly begining to get himself out of the ducktape, that was now useless. he got up, making sure he was extra quiet as he picked Bulma up and carried her upstairs. He layed her down on one of the beds in the bedroom, he looked all around the house to make sure Dustin wasn't awake, he found him laying across the couch with the T.V on, dead asleep, he headed back into the bedroom and used his cell phone, dialing the cops.  
  
"Yea, I'd like to make a complaint. I've heard some gun shots and shouting..."  
  
Vegeta gave them the address and quickly hung up, he glanced up at the clock, which read 4:30am, he wrapped Bulma in a blanket and grabbed the one of the guys keys to the cars that was laying on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Dumbass's..."  
  
he whispered, smirking to himself as he headed outside, Laying Bulma in the backseat of the car, then starting it up and heading away from the house.(This all seems too good to be True, huh?) He saw several cops speed by on the highway, going to where he had just left, he smiled to himself, pulling up to a gas station. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that he had dry blood covering almost all of his face and neck, it was all over him. he got the key to the bathroom and washed his face clean before heading back out to the car. He got in and looked into the back seat to see Bulma sitting up with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Bulma, shh..its ok..We're almost home ok baby?"  
  
Bulma just looked at him, then out the window as if she didnt even hear him. Vegeta frowned, but got back onto the highway, heading home. Bulma didnt speak, barely even moved. Vegeta tried everything, jokes, questions, assurance. He couldn't figure out was was wrong. Maybe she was still on the cocain, he frowned as he pulled up into her driveway, picking her up and carrying her to the door, using the spare key to let himself in quietly. taking her to her room.  
  
"Look Bulma, youre home...this is your room."  
  
Bulma climbed down from his arms and walked around, looking at the pictures on the dresser. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window, then at him. Tears begining to run down her face.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
He barely heard her, but the room was too quiet to not hear her, he rushed over and gently held her. stroking her hair softly.  
  
"Im here Bulma..its okay..."  
  
"Vegeta...I'm scared...I'm so scared..."  
  
"Dont be...I'm right here..I'll protect you."  
  
Bulma shook her head, pulling away from him.  
  
"But you didnt..you didnt. You let him do that to me. Why....why did you? Look at me vegeta, I'm half dead. All because of you...because your pride wouldnt let you just pay back a stupid fool that would have left me..us...alone."  
  
Vegeta watched her, frowning deeply as he listened. He stood up and walked over toward her. Realizing that she was right.  
  
"I know baby..I'm sorry...But you dont understand.."  
  
"What is there not to understand? How much do you owe him?"  
  
"Alot....."  
  
"How much is alot?"  
  
"four thousand.."  
  
  
  
Bulma just shook her head and turned, obviously disapointed, walking into her bathroom and locking it. Begining to fill the bathtub.she slowly took off her clothes, making sure not to rub against the cuts and bruises..frowning down at her self in the mirror. she looked like absolute shit.  
  
Vegeta frowned and walked to the bathroom door, listening to her movements in the tub, he slowly knocked on it.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Go away...."  
  
"I dont want to...I'm afraid to leave you alone."  
  
He could hear her sigh, he knew that she didnt want to be alone either.  
  
"Then at least make me something to eat and wait in my room.."  
  
Vegeta smirked and went downstairs, quietly making a meal from the contents of the fridge, getting her a water bottle as well..setting it on a try and walking it up to her room laying it on her night stand and patiently waiting for her to get out.  
  
Bulma scrubbed herself until her skin was raw, she rubbed softly over her already raw places, after she got out the tub was full of crusted blood and dirt, she sneered and cleaned tub afterwards, then applied onintment onto her cuts, wrapping herself up carefully. All the while thinking up a plan. She knew some how Dustin would return, and continue to pester Vegeta until he payed. She had the perfect plan formed into her head already..and it would all end this whole problem with the money.  
  
----------  
  
Ut oh, what's Bulmas plan!!? haha only i know! You can problably guess..its kinda easy. I have to end this Fic sometime, dont i?!  
  
Review pleeeassee! 


	12. chapter 12 AT LAST!

Lemons N' Whipped Cream Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: ugh...no way..  
  
Authers Note: Okay, I'm not going to lie. I honestly forgot. Yes...Forgot. That i even had a fanfiction going on. but now im ganna try ...TRY to update it more often. heh..heh...hopefully. IF i dont, you guys will have to encourage me or ...something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
  
  
"Dear, I am so glad you are back. I was so worried about you."  
  
"Yes, Daddy..I know. Its ok."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Im Fine."  
  
Bulma's days after her ...incident...went on much like that one. Her parents checked on her constantly, told her they cared, constantly. It was very heartwarming, for the first two weeks. Now it just got annoying. She was barely let out of the house, she had to return to home right away after school. Her Cell phone was to be left on all day and night. It was a bit stressfull. Vegeta barely came by, he was at work , trying to collect money to pay off Dustin.  
  
Bulma grinned, she would settle this little conflict tonight or never. Because she simply could not stand to be away from Vegeta for so long now. It was almost painful, and nerve racking at that. Bulma was still terrified to go anywhere alone again, she was even thinking of getting a big dog to tag along with her. Chi Chi and Goku would come by every now and then. But she knew they wouldnt come along with her on this little mission.  
  
"How ya doin, Bulma?"  
  
"Fine, chi. Thanks.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
Bulma took a moment to collected her thoughts to seriously answer the question..a light sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Well..things get a very stressfull and scary. But im gradually over comming it."  
  
"Thats good-Goku, stop.heheh. knock it off!"  
  
A slight annoyance pricked at Bulma's heart as she listened to her best friend giggle and coo over her boyfriend, her and Chi Chi were never too good of friends after that. Now she wanted to know, Bulma's attidude was now based on "Now or Never" because you just dont know what can happen, and she knew from first hand.  
  
"Chi, what happened to us?"  
  
"Heh...what do you mean, Bulma?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. We were good friends, and you chose him over me."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"...."  
  
"...Bulma..you know thats not true...well..Okay I dont want to lie. I guess I veered away from our friendship. I'm just..so in love with him, its sickening."  
  
"Yes..Chi..It is. Do you realize ever since him we have never...I repeat...never...been alone to have girl talks?"  
  
"well....Yea..I guess youre right. We should do that soon, hm?"  
  
"Probably. You never know what can-"  
  
"Bulma stop thinking like that."  
  
"How the hell can i?!! Chi, do you know what I've gone through?! no..You dont. Keep your mouth shut."  
  
"...Your right, I'm sorry."  
  
"S'aright. Listen...I gadda go. See ya"  
  
Bulma hung up without waiting for a simple responce from her. It was sickening to listen to her friend try to tell her how her life worked. Her Blood boiled at some points. Now she didnt have to take any crap from anybody. Especialy from no-good-rotten-stuck-up friends like her..okay that was bit harsh. Bulma huffed and quickly grabbed a small black make up purse that seemed overloaded with something. Creeping out of the house ever so silently and slipping into her car, having parked it across the street so it wouldnt make too much noise when she started it. Though it wasnt too late in the night.  
  
Her plan was starting to set into place as she drove away from her house, cold sweat claimed her back and her limps trembled with that anxious feeling of the possibility of getting caught. She saw her destiny and stopped in a nearby parking lot..grabbing the black make up purse and made quick haste toward the huge oaktree in the middle of the city park. Instantly she felt a hand cover over her lips tightly and press her body against their own, panic instantly fill her nerves. Bulma began heeving try sobs through her entire body as she slowly handed Dustin The black purse. He made a quick grab at it and quickly counted, then shoved her forward so she fell onto the soft grass.  
  
"Your a whore, you know that?"  
  
Bulma kept quiet as she recollected herself and slowly got up..making sure she had her balance this time. She knew he was just trying to bring her down, but it wouldnt work this time. Ignoring the hard trembles of her frightened body.  
  
" Heh, your damn lucky I'm accepting this and letting your prissy boyfriend off the hook. Huh? do you feel lucky, cunt?"  
  
"...Y...Y...yes..."  
  
Dustin mocked her pathedic whimpers, then smirked and spat at her feet before he turned around and was off, never to be seen again by her, nor Vegeta. Bulma stood there, trembling, realizing that she had done it, without any help from anyone,now in a complete daze, breathing hard, she simply collapsing onto the tree, that had to have been the hardest thing she had ever accomplished, but she had did it, and part of her felt proud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(3 Weeks Later)  
  
"Vegeta...Um...I need to talk you. Would you come over?"  
  
"Sure Baby. Gimme a minute."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed as she recollected her words to form her speech to him. She was accepting all the possible things that could go wrong now. She had to tell him, it was almost for his own good. She knew alot of anger would be waiting for the both of them after her words touched his ears.  
  
"Bulma Hunny, Vegeta's here."  
  
"Thanks mom, send him up."  
  
Vegeta quickly climbed the steps by twos and was in her room in a flash. Smiling as he went over and cradled his baby in his arms..gently nuzzling his nose into her hair as he awaited what he was needed to be told.  
  
"Veggie....Dun Get mad at me ok?"  
  
"Never, baby bulma.."  
  
"I..well, this is kind hard to say, but..Ipayedoffyourdebtfromdustin."  
  
"Whoa..what was that?"  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, taking a deep breath then saying it slowly this time.  
  
"I payed off your debt from Dustin..."  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment as he let t his information prosscess clearly. His first emotion was fear, he immidately began to check all over her body for any new scars or cuts. He then realized what she had said and quickly got up, knocking her off his lap.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Bulma winced, not from the sudden fall, but from his rather late reaction..she quickly scambered away from him and blushed deeply..letting him go on with his ranting and raving.  
  
"How the HELL could you do that?! I cant believe you! ...WHY did you do it? I dont get it! Am I just completely stupid or am I missing something?!"  
  
"You knew that if you didnt pay off the money soon, that whole...Thing..would just happen again?! Me probably ending up getting killed!"  
  
"I was so close to paying it off..another months tops and I would have been all done! You know DAMN well I wouldnt let him touch you...ever..EVER...again."  
  
"That didnt stop you from letting him get me the SECOND time!"  
  
"Shut up! I know damn well what i did wrong!"  
  
Bulma starred at him..then just sat in her corner of the window sill and dug her face into her knees..bitting down on her lower lip as she heard Vegeta stomp around the room and beat up her punching bag a few times. This went on for about an hour. An eerie silence cast over the two of them, when all of a sudden Bulma felt hands wrap gently around her mid section..bringing her back against his body. She let her head rest on his chest, silently.  
  
Vegeta was a bit upset at her for going out of her way and doing that just for him and their satefy, but it only proved how much she loved him. He was a bit sad because he wanted to beat the shit out of Dustin one last time as he handed him his money. Now they would never see his sorry ass again. it didnt matter. The damange was done. All he wanted to now was show her how much he loved her.  
  
Letting his fingers slide all up and down her silkey soft flesh as he kissed the top of her head..then left trails down along her jaw and to her lips, kissing her passionately, all his love expressed in his actions. His hands grasped her hips and easily picked her tiny form up and carried her to her bed..laying her down as softly as he could. Their kiss still connected all the while, now his lips seemed to devour the flesh of her neck.  
  
"hm..Baby I love you..I really do..."  
  
Bulma looked up at him and smiled, gently caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers, she knew how hard it was for him to express his emotional side..and she was glad when he came forward with his feelings for only her. She leaned up and kissed him, whispering against his lip,  
  
"I love you too Vegeta"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
You can only guess what happens next. I dont know if i should Continue this or not..that might be the end. BEcause theres not much you can do after that. If I think of something I'll write it. But for now, Thats all your getting. Tell me if i should end it with another chapter or find something to continue with. Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13 dun dun dunnn

Lemons N whipped cream chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: you know..theres no real sense in doing these. Everyone who loves DBZ knows who Akira is...  
  
AN: Yea i decided to add at least a few more chapters. Because i got such good reviews and it made me happy! This is all thanks to P.Princess! So if shes reading this, im ganna use two of your ideas, is that ok?? If not Email me and let me know and ill edit it and think on my own..but remember this is because of you im continuing, so dont get too mad...please?(cshortbabe@yahoo.com btw: i do not do mailing alerts, so dont bug me about them cuz i get too lazy and youd never get an alert)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
(A Few weeks Later)  
  
Bulma sat straight up, then raced out of bed to the bathroom to give the bowl of the toilet all her breakfast remains. Heaving up saliva after everything had left her stomach. She sat there, trembling as she layed against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. 'Whats wrong with me...I never get sick..' there could only be a few reasons, which came into the conclusion of two answers...she was either pregnant or she just had some seriously bad food poisoning.  
  
Bulmas eyes shot open, god how could she have been so stupid! Getting up, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness that struck her. She stepped down into the labratory after getting dressed and cleaning her self up. She grabbed a self pregnancy test that her mom always kept down here and stepped into the bathroom. (a few minutes later)  
  
"This is not happening..."  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed as he flopped down on the couch after comming home from work it was pretty late..about 9 oclock..he had worked the whole day none stop, resting the back of his head against the couch, letting out another deep sigh as he closed his eyes. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do now was rest or take a nap. Vegeta almost screamed as he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open!"  
  
"Vegeta, oh my god.."  
  
Looking over and seeing his bluehaired princess nearly colapse when she reached him. he quickly brought her into his arms as she choked back sobs.  
  
"honney calm down..whats wrong,..who hurt you?"  
  
"V..vegeta....Im...im pregnant.."  
  
He wasnt quick to react, because they had done it not that long ago. But then again, Dustin had only left a month ago. He growled as his grip tightened.  
  
"bulma...are you thinking what im thinking.."  
  
"y...yes.."  
  
"were going to the clinic"  
  
Bulma nodded slowly as vegeta picked her up and took her to the clinic, driving a bit fast then he should have been going. Normally Vegeta didnt believe in abortions, but he wasnt about to stand for Bulma to have a baby from the man that raped and almost killed her. So this was acceptional.  
  
"Excuse me, i....uh...she needs to get an abortion..."  
  
Vegeta felt out of place and very nervous as he stood at the counter as bulma sat in the chairs behind him.  
  
"Alright sir, she needs to fill out these forms and agreements, then it will probably be a 15 minute wait."  
  
He muttered a thank you and took the forms and a pen, handing them to Bulma and sitting next to her as he looked around. It was an hour till closing time, so barely anyone was there. He put an arm around her as she filled the forms out.  
  
"..Miss Briefs...the doctor will see you now"  
  
The couple stood and walked down a hall and into a doctors office. Bulma sat on the bed as Vegeta leaned against the counter, starring at her as she looked around. It wasnt long until a man dressed in a white coat with black hair stepped in, smiling cheerfully, but a hint in his eyes could let anyone know he wanted to go home.  
  
"Hello Miss Breifs...and-"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Hello Vegeta."  
  
"Doctor..um...can you get a DNA test on the baby?"  
  
"Not until its born. Now if youd just slip into these and lay on the table when you come back.."  
  
Bulma grabbed the night gown and slipped into the bathroom that was connected to the room, a few minutes later she came out and climbed onto the table and layed down, a bit uncomfortable with two men in the room.  
  
Vegeta watched with a careful eye, glarring hard at the doctor as he went between her legs with a gloved hand.(i had a male doctor when i went to get a check up there..gad it was violating). After a bit the doctor began to ask questions...  
  
"when did you find out you were pregnant"  
  
"this morning.." Bulma told him about all the symtoms she had received in the last few days now as well.  
  
"have you had sex before the last few weeks?"  
  
Bulma nervously glanced at Vegeta, who was only glarring at the doctor. She had to tell, nothing was really going to happen if she just kept part of the truth to herself.  
  
"um..well..i..i was raped about..about a month ago"  
  
"Raped? Have you done anything about it?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"checked for AIDS, STDS?"  
  
that thought hadnt even occured to her..she slowly and shamefully shook her head.  
  
"Well ill run some tests then. But im afraid i have some bad news..."  
  
Bulma bit down on her lower lip as she waited, tensing up a bit as she glanced at Vegeta, who was now starring at her closely, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"Bulma im afraid i cannot prefom an abortion on you. Your pregnancy cycal is too down the line and im afraid it will damage your reproductive systems if such a thing is performed."  
  
Instantly there was a growling sound from the corner of the room. Vegeta was in a corner, balling and unballing his fists as he glared sharply down at the ground. He obviously was taking this news a bit hard.  
  
"Vegeta..we dont even know if its his or not."  
  
"Bulma! It takes a month for things to start developing, that was a month ago! we had sex a few weeks ago!"  
  
Bulma chewed on her lower lip as she starred at Vegeta, then the doctor, tears welling up in her eyes as the doctor took her into another room to test her for aids and stds.  
  
"this isnt happening..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Yay, its done i hope you all liked it. i have a good idea going on in my head so there will be a few more chapters before it really ends. ttyl!  
  
just 1 girl 


	14. Chapter 14

Lemons and whipped cream, chp. 14  
  
Disclaimer; yea yea...whateva..this is my united states of WHATEVA! haha, oh yea. dbz isnt mine by the by!  
  
AN: Im not ganna even bother explaing, i just wanna finish my stories and REST IN DAMN PEACE! o.o...heh heh..-.-() Anyway. So i found out that you can check the DNA on the baby...But shh! it makes it more interesting.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It had been bout 3 months now since the check up. Luckily for Bulma, she had no STDs or AIDS. But she was starting to get a belly. Eventually she had to tell her parents and friends, but the twoh played it off as Vegeta's baby. Vegeta still was trying to adjust with his girlfriends big lump on her stomach which didnt belong to him. this caused many holes in the wall of his room at nights. Bulma's parents took a bit adjusting as well, her mother loved the idea of a grandchild, her father wasnt quite sure of it, considering she was just getting out of highschool. Her friends were a bit surprised but had been expecting it for quite some time now. Chi Chi Started to realize what was going on with her friend and started hanging around more often..and would you believe it? without goku...  
  
"Im Nervous Chi, what am I going to name it? Hows it ganna be like?"  
  
"Girl calm down, youll be fine..just dont follow those "how to be a teen parent" bull shit books. They dont work, trust me. Ill help you out."  
  
Bulma smiled at her friend as they lay on the carpet, flipping through comestic magazines and sipping strawberry milkshakes.On the TV was some sappy sitcom. Bulma was glad that school was almost over, so no one had to see her in her last few stages of pregnancy. The two girls kept talking about babies and make up. Laughing at old inside jokes and friends from school.  
  
(Okay were ganna speed forward cuz nothing really good happens when your pregnant. cept for you eat alot and get fat. hehee)  
  
Bulma whined as she looked down at the scale as that evil little marker pointed toward 200. It had been 8 months now and she could barely wait for this thing to just pop out! Or at least thats how she hoped it would be. walking back over to her bed and sighing, flipping on the tv as she grabbed a snickers bar and chewed on it..glaring at the evil fat filled candy that she had been craving allll day. Oh how she hated the cravings for fatty foods. She was definately pushing this damn thing around on a stroller to loose all this weight.  
  
Vegata whistled to himself as he climbed up the ladder to bulmas window and slipped in,finding her watching the TV and grumbling if something didnt go right on the show. Smiling as he walked up and stood infront of the TV, blocking her view, arching a brow at her as she started screaming at him to move because this was the best part. He quickly ducked as he saw half of her eaten candy bar came flying at him. quickly moving. "Hello to you too, lovely"  
  
"yea yea..give me a second, its almost over"  
  
Smirking as he crawled in bed with her, laying a soft kiss on her forehead and nestling in behind her. laying his head on her shoulder, looking down at her huge belly. Grinning down her as the movie was finally over, she had turned around to face him, smiling.  
  
"hi sunshine.."  
  
He chuckled lightly and gave her a light kiss, resting his hand on the back of her head, his thumb running up and down on the back of her neck.  
  
"hm...how ya been feeling baby?"  
  
"Ughh...fat. what about you?"  
  
"your not fat. shut up..you have an exta body in you, thats all.."  
  
Vegeta set his freehand on his baby's tummy, caressing it gently through the clothing.  
  
"oumf..feel that?"  
  
" no..what?"  
  
"here..."  
  
Bulma gently pushed his head down on her belly, with his ear pressed against it..the two lay still for a few seconds until vegata felt a thud against his cheek. grinning as he looked up at her, then kept listening. there was two thuds now...that couldnt be right..one was near his face..the other was on her right side. Unless the poor thing was doing the splits. Something wasnt right. Maybe it was the hand. he nodded to himself, reasuringly.  
  
"God i cant wait to get this sucker out"  
  
"heheh, your ganna be the sweetest mother.." Vegeta rolled his eyes playfully as sat up and cradled her in his arms, chuckling lightly as he received a smack for his comment.  
  
"shut up, ill be a better mother then youll ever be!"  
  
"well..duh..."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"okay okay! i take it back. You will be a better mother then me. you win."  
  
"thank you..."  
  
"Listen Bulma Baby. I want you to know that whatever happens to you, Ill be by your side at all times...even if you have to have a sisection."  
  
"Vegeta dont scare me like that...but thank you"  
  
Bulma leaned up and kissed his cheek gently..nuzzling her face into his neck as she held onto him tightly. In all honesty she was terrified about having this baby. what if she died? Or something horrible happened?..she would just have to just wait it out. ------------------------------  
  
Yea yea ...just go the next chaper. I wonder if you know whats going on yet? I always think i make things too obvious. R/R though! 


	15. Chapter 15 Second to last!

Lemons N Whipped Cream, chp. 15  
  
Disclamier:: yada yada  
  
AN: Okay heres the next chapter. theres one more after this and im finished!! wow..Im actualy completeing this...cool!  
  
__________________________________  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Bulma screamed in pain as she held her stomach, her jaw clenching as the parametics carried her off to the emergency room. Bulma was in labor far too early and had called 911 beccause she freaked out when her water broke.  
  
"Im right here, Bulma. shh! its okay, everythings ganna be okay! calm down!"  
  
Vegeta was scared for his life, something was wrong and he was praying with all his might that nothing bad would happen to Bulma. He had to pratically run to keep up with the doctors that were pushing his baby farther and father away from him.  
  
"Sir you cant go in there!"  
  
"No! Go away she needs me!"  
  
"She'll be fine, please go sit in the waiting-sir! You cant go in there!"  
  
(Classical moment from almost ever movie youve seen! hahah)  
  
Vegeta pushed passed the nurse and followed the doctors in the emergency room..until one of them had to push him out and lock the door. he growled and banged on the door..his whole body was trembling and he felt anxious and scared. he kept tugging his hair out of his head and walking back and forth. Unable to be with his baby.  
  
An hour Later...  
  
The doctor finally came out and tapped Vegeta on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay sir, your girlfriend will be fine. we ran the tests, shes just oddly early. She will have a healthy delivery once we bring her into the dilevery room. See? no need to worry."  
  
Vegeta almost fainted at the good news, but held himself, he pushed past him and went into the room quickly finding Bulmas hand and squeezing, her own was shaking horribly.  
  
"God Bulma. Dont ever scare me like that!"  
  
"Me!? Dont blame this on me!"  
  
"Shh..well argue about it later. just calm down"  
  
Bulma groaned as her cervix was expanding. She smiled up at vegeta and held onto his hand, kissing it gently as he kissed her forehead. Soon the doctors brought her into a more comfortable room.  
  
(A few painful hours later)  
  
"AAAARRRGGGH, Vegeta i hate you! i hate you hate you hate you! Im never having another baby again!"  
  
"Just keep pushing Bulma. push..come on.."  
  
Vegeta was stunned by her rage and pain, but was reasure by the doctor that almost every woman said that to their husband. His hand was throbbing and he couldnt feel his fingers anymore from her tight grip. He never knew she could be that strong.  
  
Bulmas chest heaved as she puffed in and out, screaming as the pain hit her. God it was horrid. She Groaned as she heard the doctor,  
  
"I see the head, come on Bulma..Keep pushing.."  
  
She gave it her all and after a few seconds she could hear the slap from the doctor trying to make the baby cry after clearing its airway, the nurse gasping and covering their already covered mouths. she looked at vegeta's pale face and soon felt her own fear raise in her throat.  
  
"what is it?! whats wrong?! whats happened?!?!"  
  
"Bulma...Im...Im afraid youve had a miscarriage...But i could have sworn there was a heartbeat in the emergency room..."  
  
The room began to spin as she heard the words "youve had a miscarriage" that would explain the early labor and the horrid pains..she opened her mouth to speak, and soon felt another sharp pain, screaming as she began to push again.  
  
Everyone was utterly confused as they watched Bulma. The doctor handed the distilled baby to the nurse to wrap it up and save it for the Coffin.  
  
(AN: this is gruessome, so readers be warned)  
  
The doctor stuck his hand up Bulma's Cervix and sure enough there was another head felt. He smiled to the nurse and nodded as she began to urge Bulma to keep pushing some more.  
  
Vegeta was stunned..he wasnt sure of what was happening now. But 5 minutes later he watched as the nurse placed the second baby in Bulmas arms. Her face was masked with sweat and her hair was clinging to her cheeks..she smiled up at vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta look...its a miracle....."  
  
Days Later Bulma has requested DNA testing and today they had the results.  
  
Apparently Bulma was carring two babies but the doctors couldnt distinquish it because it was hidding behind the first one. That would explain the two kicks and the heart beat.  
  
Vegeta could have jumped for joy once the two found out that The miscarriage was of Dustin's DNA and was addicted to Alcohol and had all sorts of problems.The second was of course, Vegeta's. He walked out side to Bulmas balcony. He had decided to move in with her and help take care of his Son. Who they finally decided to name Trunks. Leaning on the Railing as he watched the sun, looking back at all of what had happened to the two of them. Yes Life was Tough. But in the end, it always worked out somehow.  
  
And he wouldnt have it any other way.  
  
------------------  
  
Aww, that almost made me cry! hehe. Ok one more..the next one will be short. Tell me if its good or not and if you expected it to be like this?? 


	16. Chapter 16The End

Lemons N whipped cream ch 16  
  
Disclaimer: its been fun playin with things i dont own. thank you  
  
AN: *Sigh* Last chapter...wow. I need to reread this Fic. It started out sad and its ended happy! yay! And you thought youd never read the end...  
  
_______________________________  
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat on the swings in the playground, holding hands as the two watched their 5 year old son interact and play with the other children. The two had the most biggest smiles on their faces. Like this was the best day of their lives. Just watching their son.  
  
They had the a small funeral for the miscarriage that the two decided to call Will. They named it after Bulma's willpower and hope of getting through all the things they had gone through. It took a while, but she did it. Dustin was never informed of his unborn son.  
  
The two had grown quite close and once they turned 18 Vegeta got an apartment and they moved in. Bulma stayed home with a part time job, as Vegeta got a full time job and was taking classes. Life couldnt get better.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were engaged a year after Trunks was born. He didnt want Bulma to leave him and he didnt want her to think that he would leave her. Like your classic teenage relationships.  
  
Vegeta looked over at his fiancee and smiled, squeezing her hand, whispering.  
  
"I love you Bulma..."  
  
Bulma returned his smile. Yes the past few years had been great with her child. and Before that she had learned to get over it. she took some counslin, but soon learned that she was better off counsling herself. It worked and she has never been happier. Moving in with Vegeta was great, and staying home with her child was almost even better. She could call this an almost perfect life. she really had been handed a lemon and was nearly forced to make lemonaid..she even added a little whipped cream to flavor it.  
  
"I love you too Vegeta..and always will..."  
  
He smiled and then the two turned their gaze back to their son as he ran up to them, hugging Daddys leg.  
  
"Daddy Daddy! Pway wif me on da swide!"  
  
(this is summing up everything in a song. i dont know if it fits or not. i think it does...)  
  
Hello, good morning, how you do? What makes your risin' sun so new? I could use a fresh beginning too All of my regrets are nothing new So this is a way, that I say I need You This is a way  
  
That I'm learning to breathe I'm learning to crawl I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall I'm living again, awake and alive I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
  
Hello, good morning, how you been? Yesterday left my head kicked in I never, never thought that I would fall like that Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
  
I'm learning to breathe I'm learning to crawl I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall I'm living again, awake and alive I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies These abundant skies Yeah, abundant skies, yeah  
  
This is a way that I say I need You This is a way that I say I love You This is a way that I say I'm Yours This is a way This is a way  
  
That I'm learning to breathe I'm learning to crawl (Leaning to breathe) I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall I'm living again, awake and alive (Living again, awake and alive) I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies (I'm dyin') Yes I'm dying to breathe in (I'm dyin') These abundant skies These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm learning to breathe I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies Hello, good morning, how you do? How you do? How you do? Breathe  
  
(Switchfoot- Learning to Breathe)  
  
The..End..  
  
----------------------  
  
Well I hope You liked it. Send Reviews, make me feel special for finishing something for once. And Ill think about finishing the other chapters i have. Thank you just 1 girl 


End file.
